Holy Virgin
by kami nee chan
Summary: Sakura era noiva de Sasuke, mas ela acbou descobrindo que Karin tb era, engando não soh as duas, mas outras ninjas tb. safado,mas isso não vai ficar assim, não quando essas duas inimigas de unem pra dar ao vingador uma aula de Vingança


**História: **Holy Virgen

**Capítulo: **SongFic; Groove Coverage

**Categoria: **Anime; Naruto

**Créditos: **Personagens criados pelo Kishimoto e não por mim. Obra sem interesse comercial.

**Gênero: **Ecchi

**Personagens: **Sakura, Sasuke, Karin, Deidara, Neji

**Publicada: **17/02/2009

**Capa: **http:/ img26. imageshack .us/ img26/ 9497/ songfic2holyvirgen .jpg [tirem os espaços]

**Comentários: **De onde veio? Não sei, gosto do vídeo dessa música.

* * *

HOLY VIRGIN_ We Gonna Blow Your Mind Sasuke-kun

_Por Kami-chan_

- O que você quer? – ela perguntou grossa, fria, demonstrando claramente que não gostava da pessoa com quem se encontrava.

- Ajudar você, apesar de tudo, Sakura-chan, quero esquecer o passado... – disse olhando fixamente para a aliança na mão direita da rosada.

- Karin, você pode ter feito parte da vida dele por um tempo, mas não faz parte do meu passado... Não tenho o que discutir com você sobre isso – disse confiante.

- Tenho sim, tenho sim porque da mesma forma que você acha que Sasuke está apenas no meu passado, ele me diz exatamente a mesma coisa sobre você – Sakura sentiu o frio cortando sua face ao ouvir o que a outra insinuara.

Sim, Karin, foi a outra de Sasuke, Sakura os havia pegado em flagrante, mas naquele tempo o namoro dos dois estava no começo, ela preferiu pensar que passar tanto tempo longe de si e perto da ruiva o poderia estar deixando um pouco confuso...bom, ele é homem, tinha suas necessidades, perdoou sua traição e acreditou nele quando disse que não havia mais nenhuma, que era apenas ela. Nesse mesmo dia ele a pediu em casamento. Foi o dia mais feliz de sua vida, inocente, simplesmente esqueceu dos fatos do passado, ele era tudo que ela queria o casamento... seu sonho. E agora Karin a chamara no meio da noite pra falar algo assim...

- Sakura-chan, vim apenas te avisar... Quando descobri que ele mentia para nós duas, o ódio que senti foi tão grande.. não quero mais vê-lo.. Estou indo pro país da chuva, há rumores que alguns membros da Akatsuki não estão mortos, eu vou voltar para eles.. Mas não queria ir embora sem deixar você avisada.. Ele nunca foi fiel nem a mim, nem a você, descobri que há mais ninjas enganadas por ele, inclusive outra de sua vila, uma loira que ouvi ele chamar de Ino ou Eno...uma coisa assim

- Por que está me dizendo isso...

- Porque até o dia daquele flagra, eu sabia de você e nunca dei bola.. mas ele mentiu pra mim, disse que tinha terminado com você, que era eu quem ele queria – disse mostrando o anel em sua mão direita, exatamente igual ao de Sakura – acho que ele guardava os mesmos planos para mim e para você... Eu não quero mais ele, e depois de tudo que fiquei sabendo de você, da sua dedicação... Acho que ele não te merece também... – E Karin se virou para ir – Mas é claro que você não precisa acreditar em mim.

- Matte karin... – Ela sabia que era verdade, sabia de Ino, na verdade Hinata havia contado sobre isso, mas ela preferiu não acreditar na menina, via os indícios de outras traições, mas sempre ficou cega em relação a tudo isso... Mas ao ouvir a ruiva lhe falar, logo ela que era a outra oficial, o temor em seus pesadelos, a desgraça de seus sonhos... o ódio subiu em sua cabeça... Quem ele pensava que era afinal – Preciso de sua ajuda – como doía pedir ajuda pra quem admite face a face que sabia da existência da outra quando aceitou ser substituta do então noivo da rosada... - Ele não se acha bom o bastante para manter nós duas como noivas, querendo enganar as duas ao mesmo tempo? Vamos ver até que ponto ele pode gostar disso – Que fosse loucura, que fosse humilhação, ela ia mostrar ao vingador Uchiha como se concretiza uma bela vingança.

.:.

- Karin, estou em casa – ele disse ao fechar a porta – O mundo está caindo lá fora, acho que nunca vi uma chuva tão forte... Karin? - disse ao perceber que a casa estava completamente escura e aparentemente vazia. Ouviu um barulho pro lado de dentro da casa, ativou o Sharingan (covarde ¬¬) - Karin, é você que está aí? - disse entrando mais na casa, mas nesse momento um raio cai muito muito perto dali, causando um baita estrondo... Caminhou até a porta do quarto e a abriu devagar.

_I'm a little lady_

_treat me like a baby_

_I've been waiting wakely_

_for someone like you..._

No centro da cama, Karin estava sentada como uma rainha egípcia esparramada em um divã, vestida com uma bela lingerie vermelha e os cabelos soltos. Carregava um brilho indescritível nos olhos que Sasuke não soube interpretar.

- Sasuke-kun – ela disse em um tom estranho, quase cínico...

Ele ficou aturdido com o quadro que via pintado em cima da cama, aquela era Karin, mas não era Karin... Se não fosse sua mulher e não estivesse semi nua na cama, diria que o olhar dela estava cinicamente cheio de fúria... Entretanto, uma coisa era muito fácil de ver...

- O que está escondendo de mim Karin? - Perguntou. Outro raio caiu lá fora.

_... __Can you share my passion  
earning my obsession  
I want satisfaction  
all of the time... _

Ele não sabia o que esperar de Karin, ela não era o que via sobre os lençóis, era submissa ao amor que sentia por ele e não aquela mulher que mesmo sem falar deixava bem claro quão firme e confiante estava com o que estava fazendo.

- Relaxe Sasuke-kun, o te faz temer? - tão perdido nos vários significados do olhar de Karin.. Ele nem tinha percebido, mas mais alguém havia entrado no lugar.

Mas essa voz ele conhecia bem, tão doce, tão musical... Arregalou os olhos, era Sakura. Olhou em direção de onde vinha a voz, outro raio caiu lá fora, olhando para Sakura, sua respiração quase parou.

_...if you wanna taste me  
try my paradise  
come, and feel up my desire..._

Assim como Karin, Sakura tinha seu corpo coberto apenas por uma bela lingerie preta com detalhes em rosa. Ela vinha caminhando em sua direção com passos delicados e sedutores como uma felina.

O que era aquilo? Algum tipo de genjutsu? Ou uma piada? Como elas duas estavam no mesmo quarto sem se matarem e ainda por cima ambas vestidas daquela forma. Amar, ele não amava nenhuma das duas, mas ambas tinham qualidades interessantes para um herdeiro Uchiha e era por isso que as duas haviam recebido o anel de ouro de presente junto com promessas que só tinham valor para elas, enquanto ele seguia em frente com sua vida.

Mas nunca tinha visto Sakura daquela forma também, assim como a ruiva. Os olhos verdes vivos da rosada brilhavam profundamente algo que parecia muito com fúria.. mas não, Sakura seria incapaz de sentir fúria dele, ela sempre o amou, perdoou, confiou cegamente em suas mentiras. Sakura era a pessoa mais doce, inocente e incapaz de sentir ódio de alguém, principalmente dele...mas o que era aquilo então?

Olhou mais uma vez para Sakura, como era linda, perfeita. Ela já estava a um palmo de distancia de si e sorriu maliciosa de uma forma que fez o desejo acender nele enquanto ela o encaminhava delicadamente para a cama, onde estava esperando Karin.

_- You can please me..._

Karin quase miava no ouvido dele enquanto o abraçava por trás e puxava o nó do kimono que ele usava

_- Tease me,..._

Sakura disse no outro ouvido de Sasuke enquanto subia para o colo dele, com uma perna em cada lado do corpo, mas sem tocá-lo em nenhum momento com nenhuma parte de seu corpo.

_- T__ake me to the sky..._

Karin dizia na mesma posição, mas agora brincando com o peito nu do Uchiha, passando suas unhas delicadamente ali.

_- B__aby, we can burn like fire..._

Sakura disse finalizando, se afastando dele e trazendo a ruiva para frente da cama com ela.

O que era quilo? Encontrar a resposta para a pergunta nem passava mais pela cabeça dele, afinal de que importava? Já viu elas duas brigarem por causa de uma traição e hoje estavam ali, as duas juntas para si e aparentemente bem interessadas em assuntos opostos aos antigos conflitos. Ele se permitiu fechar os olhos enquanto ouvia suas mulheres miando em seu ouvido. Até que sentiu Sakura sair, foi erguer a mão para segurá-la mas...

_...I am your holy virgin,  
be gentle all the time  
I am your holy virgin,  
I'll blow your mind..._

... Suas mão haviam sido presas. Que vergonha para um ninja do nível de um Uchiha, foi no que ele pensou ao perceber que toda aquela encenação com vozes mansas tão sexys em seus ouvidos eram apenas para prendê-lo ali por algemas que eram ligadas a correntes que estavam presas à cama. Então olhou para suas donas, estavam uma de frente para a outra, muito muito próximas. Karin mantinha as mãos sob a cintura de Sakura, quase a abraçando de forma incinuante.

- Sakura-chan, você não acha que estamos vestidas demais? – perguntou a ruiva forçando uma voz infantil e fazendo um beicinho.

- Hai hai Karin-chan, há coisas demais aqui. –a rosada concordou no mesmo tom de voz guiando as mãos ao corpo da ruiva.

E Sasuke pode ver suas duas mulheres se aproximando e aproximando até ficarem apenas poucos centímetros uma da outra. Suas mãos se ergueram uma em direção ao corpo da outra e Sasuke ficou esperando, apenas esperando pelo momento em que acabariam por se tocar para despirem uma à outra... Mas isso não aconteceu.

Ao invés disso elas pararam cada uma com sua mão esquerda erguida para outra e coma direita Karin tirou a aliança da mão de Sakura, que tirava a da de Karin ao mesmo tempo. Elas jogaram os pequenos e delicados círculos dourados no peito de Sasuke. E o encanto do moreno acabou na mesma hora...

- Que diabos é isso aqui? - perguntou tentando se soltar ou simplesmente se erguer na cama.

_...I am your holy virgin  
and if you touch me right  
I'll be your nasty virgin..._

- Sakura- chan, ele não gostou – Karin engatinhou até Sasuke falando enquanto fazia cara de ofendida.

- O que foi Sasuke-kun? - disse Sakura vindo pelo mesmo caminho de Karin, mas em pé - Somos demais pra você? - completou ajoelhando-se ao lado dele fingindo que o beijaria a boca.

- Você não gosta de ter nós duas Sasuke-kun? Karin perguntava enquanto brincava com a orelha do moreno.

- E nós que tão ingênuas acreditamos que você gostava assim... Das duas – Sakura era irônica e desviava sua boca da do moreno a pouquíssimos centímetros a se tocarem.

- Não é Sakura-chan? - disse segurando o queixo da ninja de Konoha, fingindo que a beijaria a centímetros na frente de Sasuke – Nós pensamos que ele queria nós duas.

- Mas parece que estávamos enganadas – Foi a vez de Sakura dizer, e as duas desviaram do possível beijo quando suas bocas já estavam próximas demais – Ele só gosta de ter nós duas separadamente, ele só gosta de fazer nós duas de bobas.

_...I can take you places  
show you all my faces  
no, I don't wrap the paces  
we gonna be there..._

- Quem será que você faz a mais tempo de boba hem, Sasuke-kun?... - Karin voltara para o colo do moreno, segurando seu rosto firmemente para ter certeza que o outro prestaria atenção em si.

Sasuke estava assustado, não havia dúvidas que não conhecia aquelas duas ali, afinal estava certo, o brilho naqueles olhos eram mesmo de fúria, e ele tão bobo, se deixou levar por insinuações pela possível fantasia de ter suas duas ninjas juntas para si... tão vergonhoso para um Uchiha.

- ... Quem Sasuke? – a ruiva continuou – Quem largou tudo pra seguir você por onde quer que você fosse? Quem não media esforços pra ficar procurando como um mero cão rastreador pelo chakra do teu irmão? Quem sempre aguentou teus insultos quando não conseguia mais sentir chakra nenhum por estar cansada demais por procurar? Quem não precisava passar por nada disso, mas mesmo assim te seguiu somente pra ajudar você?

Preso onde estava tudo que ele podia fazer era ouvir, o olhar dela ficava cada vez mais carregado enquanto falava... Ele ouvia a tudo que ela falava, era a voz dela misturada com os vários raios que caiam na tempestade lá fora.

_...do you wanna hold me  
when I'm feelin' lonely  
slowly you consume me  
angel of mine..._

- Ou será que foi quem te esperou Sasuke? - ele moveu os olhos deixando de olhar para Karin que ainda lhe segurava a cabeça tão firme que ficava claro para Sasuke que ela não pretendia soltar tão cedo.. - Quem ficou pra trás, temendo o dia em que aquele velho ia querer se apossar do teu corpo, ficando mais forte a cada dia somente pra poder te encontrar e te trazer de volta antes disso tudo? Quem esqueceu de ter vida própria pra viver pensando em onde você estava se estava bem, se sentia frio, medo ou fome.. Ou simplesmente em saber se você estava vivo ou não, se havia encontrado Itachi ou não, se sobreviveria a esse encontro ou não? Quem viveu por anos apenas para trazer você de volta?

Se Karin era assustadora, Sakura era no mínimo umas três vezes mais, cada raio que caia lá for a fazia com que a luminosidade gerada por eles e que invadiam o quarto dessem aos olhos verde floresta um tom demoníaco. Doía pensar em como afetava a vida das duas, e ele realmente chegou a pensar que elas não significavam nada além de genitoras para seus herdeiros... Ele quis baixar o olhar em submissão, mas Karin o manteve ali.

_...if you wanna taste  
try my paradise  
come, and feel up my desire..._

- Está arrependido Sasuke-kun? - ela perguntou ao sentir o que o moreno tentava abaixar a cabeça involuntariamente.

O que poderia responder? Que sim? Que nunca tinha parado pra pensar em tudo aquilo que elas estavam dizendo? Isso seria tão idiota que chegaria a soar como falso. Sem encontrar as palavras certas a serem ditas, apenas fechou os olhos. Ao que percebeu Karin se aproximando de si, não segurava mais sua cabeça com força, mas estava alisando seu rosto cuja pele ela mantinha apertada instantes atrás até parar com as mãos em seu ombros.

_...you can please me  
tease me,  
take me to the sky,  
baby, we can burn like fire..._

- Ohhh Sakura-chan... Ele está arrependido – disse deixando o cinismo claro em suas palavras.

- Pena.. - disse contornando os traços do rosto dele e puxando seu queixo delicadamente, como se fosse beija-lo - ... É tarde demais pra isso – terminou empurrando o Uchiha, fazendo com caísse deitado na cama onde se mantinha erguido e algemado.

_...I am your holy virgin,  
be gentle all the time  
I am your holy virgin,  
I'll blow your mind..._

- Ve-lo assim, amarrado e incapaz de reagir a qualquer coisa, me deixa com vontade de fazer algo – Karin disse acompanhando Sasuke em seu tombo, deitada sobre o corpo do outro.

- Ahh Karin, o bom de te-lo assim é exatamente poder fazer o que quisermos sem ele poder reagir.

- Ahan – A ruiva pulou de cima do corpo de Sasuke e puxou um pufe que decorava seu quarto pra frente da cama.

Pegou uma das alianças que estavam jogadas na cama e a jogou sobre o pufe de couro, em seguida abriu o armário e começou a puxar de lá tudo que era de Sasuke e estava guardado ali em sua casa.

- O que você está fazendo? - Perguntou enquanto via a ruiva jogar as coisas que eram suas no pufezinho.

- Relaxe, Sasuke-kun – Disse Sakura ajudando-o a se sentar novamente na cama e em seguida passando a mão por baixo da cama à procura de algo.

_...I am your holy virgin  
and if you touch me right  
I'll be your nasty virgin..._

- Karin.. Sakura... - ele não sabia em qual das duas devia prestar mais atenção...- O que é isso Sakura? - quis saber ao ver a rosada sair da cama com uma grande mala que havia pego embaixo da mesma.

- Isso Sasuke-kun.. - ela abriu a mala - São suas preciosas coisinhas – sacudiu a mala aberta em cima das coisas que Karin já havia posto sobre o pufe. Ali estava tudo que era dele, todas suas roupas, objetos de higiene pessoal, perfumes e os presentinhos que ele dera para cada uma delas ao longo de todo o tempo e que estiveram juntos.

Karin se esticou até a cômoda e pegou um frasco de óleo para o corpo que estava cheio e despejou o líquido sobre as coisas de Sasuke.

- Mas que coincidência Karin- chan, eu uso o mesmo óleo, ahh ops, Sasuke, não foi o que você me deu de aniversário? - disse irônica e despejou o seu frasco de óleo sobre os objetos de Sasuke também, mas deixou um pouco no vidro. Pegou uma folha de papel e a enrolou, em seguida untou sua ex aliança de noivado no resto do óleo e a colocou no papel enrolado, como se estivesse em um dedo mesmo e o estendeu para Karin, que riu e acendeu fogo na ponta do papel que foi jogado por Sakura em cima das coisas de Sasuke.

Era claro pro Uchiha que cada movimento delas havia sido planejado...

_...'nother kind of false  
heaven just calls  
open up your eyes  
for someone like me ..._

- Sabe Sasuke – disse Karin enquanto via o fogo aumentando na sua frente – Agora nem importa mais quem de nós duas você enganou mais.

- Aham, porque hoje é você quem está sendo passado pra trás – Sakura se encaminhou pra perto dele mais uma vez – Mas como eu sou a ninja que faz parte do grupo dos mocinhos – ela quebrou uma das algemas que o prendia ali – Vou te deixar com uma possibilidade de sair daqui.

- E vai voltar pra Konoha? Como acha que a hokage vai punir uma ninja que agride outro da mesma vila.

- Hahaha, ouviu isso Sakura- chan? - a ruiva riu divertida.

- Hai, depois de tudo que me fez passar ele ainda acha que pode me ameaçar. Escute bem Sasuke – ela chegou muito perto dele – A hokage nunca vai saber o que se passou aqui, mesmo porque esse encontro nunca aconteceu. Mas se quiser contar... Vá em frente Fugitivo Uchiha, em qual versão da história Tsunade vai acreditar, na sua ou na minha... E é claro que eu não preciso lembrar você que com a mesma facilidade que quebrei aquela algema, eu posso quebrar seu pescoço.

_...I am on my way  
leaving today  
Oh,I'm gonna ride oh!  
__to the other side ..._

- Viu só, isso sim é uma ameaça meu querido – Karin passou por ele dando um tapinha no rosto de Sasuke – Adeus Sasuke-kun – disse vestindo a capa negra com nuvens vermelhas para cobrir o corpo com a peça provocante vermelha e se foi

- Espero ver você em Konoha, não precisa passar na minha casa não, eu trouxe tudo que você tinha lá até aqui pra você disse olhando pro fogo que crescia cada vez mais, vestiu uma capa rosa clarinho, típica para dia chuvosos também para cobrir o corpo vestido apenas com roupas íntimas e o abandonou ali.

_...if you wanna taste me,  
try my paradise,  
come, and feel up my desire..._

Correndo pela mata densa no meio da chuva a caminho de casa, Sakura se sentia leve, satisfeita com o plano que armaram. O que ela queria agora era apenas voltar pra casa e começar a viver por ela mesma e mais ninguém.

- Sakura-chan.. Onde estava? Tsunade-sama está preocupadíssima com você. Você sumiu e não disse aonde ia – ela olhou pra quem lhe chamava, era Neji

- Neji-kun, desculpe o trabalho de fazer você vir atrás de mim, é que a chuva começou a ficar forte e parei um pouco, vamos, vamos voltar pra Konoha – mentiu.

- Mas, eu vi fogo naquela direção – disse o portador do Byakugan.

- Eu acendi uma fogueira – ela cortou.

- Nessa chuva?

- Eu encontrei uma cabana - cortou novamente.

- Fez uma fogueira dentro de uma cabana?

_...you can please me  
tease me,  
take me to the sky,  
baby, we can burn like fire..._

- RrRrrrr, Neji-kun, eu nunca tinha reparado em como você tem ombros largos e fortes. – Se cortar não estava adiantando...

- Hm? Ahh pois eh...- disse convencido pegando nos próprios ombros – Vamos Sakura-chan. – disse já se virando para esconder o tom rosado que se instalara na face do Hyuuga tímido.

Como era bom usar esse truque com alguém, ela pensava enquanto caminhava. Quantas vezes já não foi ela que se calou ante a um elogio, pondo um fim em cada briga toda vez que sem uma resposta decente Sasuke simplesmente dizia como ela estava bonita, ou quanto a amava cada dia mais. Agora via como o argumento era útil e até mesmo divertido.

_...I am your holy virgin,  
be gentle all the time  
I am your holy virgin,  
I'll blow your mind..._

Em outro lugar da região, a ruiva permanecia sentada em uma pedra encostada em uma árvore que a resguardava um pouco da chuva que caía. Após minutos de espera, reconheceu pelo uniforme o homem que se aproximava.

- Eu esperava o líder – disse olhando o homem.

_...I am your holy virgin  
and if you touch me right  
I'll be your nasty virgin,  
I'll blow your mind..._

O loiro olhava encantado para a ruiva, sentada com as pernas cruzadas, a capa longa fechada somente até metade das coxas deixava a mostra boa parte das pernas dela e ele se perguntava internamente se ela estava mesmo vestida por baixo daquilo. Seu primeiro pensamento foi como era linda a nova kunoichi da nova Akatsuki.

- Ele não pode vir, un, ficou em um hotel algumas cidades ao norte daqui. Toda essa chuva com certeza danificaria seu corpo de madeira, mas eu vim pra acompanhar você, un.

Ela levantou-se para descer da pedra, mas escorregou na superfície escorregadia, cairia em cheio no chão se não fosse segura por Deidara, fato esse que os deixou com os rostos muito próximos um do outro.

- Sou Deidara, un- se apresentou.

- Karin – respondeu.

- Bem vinda de volta à Akatsuki, un – ela sorriu.

_...I'll blow your mind..._

E ela seguiu para o país da Chuva com Deidara e seu líder, onde encontraria o resto da organização, enquanto Sakura voltava para a vila onde começaria a aproveitar mais a vida. Conversava despreocupada com Neji, que por algum motivo estava empolgado para mostrar outras várias qualidades que tinha além de seus supostos ombros largos...

_...I am your holy virgin,  
be gentle all the time  
I am your holy virgin._

Já o Sasuke, é certo que se soltou das algemas e saiu da casa em chamas pois voltou pra Konoha. Mas não se sabe muito mais dele já que andou sumido por uns tempos.. Tem gente que acredita que ele tem vontade de tentar erguer o clã dele em outra vila, mas ninguém sabe por que.

FIM!

Obrigada!

Reviews me deixam nas nuvens =3

**Eu mesma betei a fic no dia 16/06/2010**


End file.
